Love of a crime
by suicide luna
Summary: Bank robber, gun fights, now thats how you live a life


Epov

It was six in the morning, as I was leaning against the headboard with a cigarette between my lips and my naked wife asleep right next to me. I could not take my eyes off her gorgeous breast, as her chest was slowly going up and down with every breath she took. Bella and I have been married for five years and known, as the biggest bank robbers in California including my whole family known as the Cullen Clan. Well we did just rob banks, but stores and homes. Remembering how I met this this beautiful Burnett always brings a smile to my face.

_flashback_

_I was standing in line in a small coffee shop looking at the menu when I felt someone gently bumping in the back. Since I have been a criminal since high school and i my dad made me pickpocket through out the year to get lunch, I can tell that someone was trying to get my wallet from the back of my pants. I quickly spun around and grab that person by the wrist. My eyes were wide from shock when I saw a beautiful Burnett standing right behind me with my wallet in her hand. She had a scared look on her face knowing that she has been caught. She had to be at least twenty: around my age. I smiled as I stared right into her eyes. I slowly leaned in, so that I was close enough to whisper in her ear._

_"How about we take this outside so that we can 'talk' about this situation that we are in you little snatcher." I grabbed her arm and walked out of the coffee shop without her struggling to get out of my grip. We calmly walked down the street not making any eye contact with anyone that we walk pass. Lucky for me that it was night time, so there was hardly any people around to see me tugging her right into a dark ally and pushed her right into the wall behind her. I pressed my body right against her, so that she would not take off. I grabbed my wallet out of her hand and held it up for both of us to look at it. I was more in shock when I felt a gun right in my stomach, but that just brought more excitement running through my body._

_ She then started glaring to look tough, but I can still see the fear in her eyes. "Get the off me." That made chuckle. She growled through her teeth and the gun harder against my stomach. "Don't fucking laugh at me." I continue to smile, as I tuck my wallet back in my pocket before my reflex kicked in and I pushed the gun away and snatched it out of her hands and put the gun under her chin._

_She inhaled before she froze. I just continued to have a smile on my face, as i reached into my waist pants and pulled out my own gun and pointed it in her side. I heard her swollow the lump in her throat . "Takes one to know one baby girl." _

_"I knew i knew you. Your Edward Cullen, the biggest robber in Calafornia." I licked my lips, as I was slowly being turned on by this girl._

_"Now that you already know my name, do you one or should I make one up for you baby girl." I looked at her breast that would fit perfect in my hands. I dragged her down her chest and over her tits. Her breathing picked up; good I was making her nervous._

_"B-Bella ... Swan." _

_"Chief Swans daughter?"_

_She slowly nod her head. "Well well the chiefs daughter is real naughty. That's hot."_

Ever since that day Bella have join the the Cullen Clan just by being my girl. Since she was a newbe we had her sticking with pickpocking for a while before I can train to become a robber. There was a special gym we had in the hotel that my family live in since we could not have a house if we ever had to leave. There was rope climbing, target practice, and all the equipment that a regular gym has.

Just two months later she was out on the field with us and she did not fuck up. We have best sex after we had the best robbery. We got married four months later after her first robbery

My thoughts were cut off by the sound off someone knocking on our door. I smiled when Bella's eyes slowly opened and turned onto her side, so that she was looking at me. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Be right back." I whispered before I got up and picking up pair of boxers off the floor on the way to the door.

To be continued


End file.
